1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, particularly to a stacked connector assembly.
2. The Prior Art
To economically use the limited space within the computer case, stacked connector assemblies are popularly used in the computer field. Some stacked connector assemblies were proposed in, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/651,565 and 08/746,246 assigned to the same assignee of the present invention. These stacked connector assemblies, though comprise more than one connectors stacked together, require a bracket interposed therebetween for combining the connectors as a whole, which increases the number of main components in the assemblies and thus involves a more complicated process to assemble these components. In addition, in the above-mentioned conventional design, the spacer is integral formed with the housing, which is not convenient in use. Hence, there is a need for a stacked connector assembly which involves less main components and can be assembled more easily than it was and which comprises a spacer formed separately from the housing and capable of being assembled to the housing easily.